


The End (One-Shot)

by 0ctoN3ws



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Sick Character, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ctoN3ws/pseuds/0ctoN3ws
Summary: Dream comes back from a trip and is in pretty bad shape when he notices he's not the same(This is my first work/fanfic so criticism is welcome)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The End (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; Vomiting and Violence

“Shit!, Where did he go?” They're pretty sluggish “I think I tried them out I'll just end it here” I came from behind the tree popping the lid off my potion of swiftness tripping up one guy the throwing the other on the ground “Fuck! Dream come on!” one said “language! you muffin head!” the other shouted “ Sapnap, were you even trying? Bad we need to work on your reaction speed. and George... “ Dream turned his head to see he finally caught up to us “ O-okay I'm here what's the status on- “ They all just stared at him “ Never mind that I.. Uhh. I made lunch. “ George responded nervously “ Alright, how about we all eat some lunch then pick this up later? “ Bad said as he got up patting himself off “ Cough Could you stop stepping on me Dream it's getting harder to breathe. “ sapnap said as dream remember he was standing on top of him “ heh... Sorry, also I won't be able to stay to spar after lunch I have something to do. “ Dream told “ Wait is today the day? “ George responded Dream responded with a simple nod. “ You sure you don't want us to come with you? “ Bad said as Sanap lead the way back home to the cabin. “ Nah, It's good you'll just be in the way. “ Dream said. “ Hey! “ George shouted. “ I'm joking just stay here it'll be quick. “ Dream said “ Here! “ Sapnap tossed dream a sandwich and his bag. Dream didn't even notice that they reached the cabin. Which made it sad that lost to him not even that far from the house. “ Thanks. “ Dream shoved the sandwich in his mouth after moving his mask throwing on his backpack. “ Alright, I'm going I should be back around dawn tomorrow. “ dream yelled as he was getting his distance from the cabin “ GOODLUCK! “ Dream could barely hear who yelled it but he guessed all of them.  
—————————

“Shit.” This was Dream but he was pretty roughed up hiding behind a black pillar eating some bread “ how long have I been here for? “ Dream mumbled as he looks through his bag pulled out a pretty much-ruined clock “ Fuck, I need to hurry up it's almost the next day. “ Dream jumped off the pillar. There was a might roar than a swirl of light “ Fuck, that was close. How far is the house again? “ He grabbed his bag or the remains of it that is and reached for the compass and began walking after a while he reached the house someone was screaming his name he heard something hit the ground and shatter before his vision blacked out completely.  
——————  
“ ream? Dream! “ Sapnap was sitting there as Dream opened his eyes “ H-how long was I out? “ he asked. “ Three days... Dream, where did you go? “ Sapnap asked with a sad tone before getting up. “ OH!, you'll have to tell me later we have to get more bandages “ Sapnap ran out of the room before Dream reach for him. he couldn't reach for anything he's body ached just to move slightly. Moments later Bad walked in and gave him some food and told him, George would change his bandages later. “ Okay, enough laying around. “ Dream got up leaving the room “ You better not leave the house you muffin-head! You still haven't had your bandages changed! “ Bad yelled from the kitchen “ I'm just going to the bathroom, Bad don't worry so much. “ He replied. “ I have a bad headache. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up to fast. “ He thought reaching the bathroom closing the door and locking it. “ I'm starting to feel dizzy just a splash of water to wake me up should be good.” he thought taking off his mask looking back up he saw himself “ WHAT THE- “ He almost yelled before stopping himself.  
“ Dream, 14, Half-Human Half-Sheep, He only had human characteristics tho. SO WHY THE FUCK ARE MY EARS ELF-LIKE AND MY FRECKLES ARE BECOMING SCALES. “ He thought before throwing himself over and throwing up. It was purple-ish and had particle swirls as of he had drunken a bunch of potions which he had gotten sick from often. “ That fucking dragon she put a curse on me didn't she... “ he mumble as if on cue his vision blackened and he hitten the floor.  
It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks my next work is planned to be a Tommy centric fanfic


End file.
